


15 reasons why I love you

by orphan_account



Series: 15 Reasons AU [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boyfriend Tag, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Jack is adorable, Jacks mom is a great wingman tbh, M/M, Mark is really bad at cooking pancakes, Marriage Proposal, Marryplier, Oops dont beat your boyfriend with a dog toy jack, Puppies, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in like one chapter, still very full of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mark proposes to Jack, Jack wonders why Mark loves him. Mark vows to give Jack a reason a day for 15 days until Jack never doubts that Mark loves him more than life itself.</p><p>"I'm going to give you a reason everyday for 15 days. I love you more than life, and I never want you to doubt that."<br/>Jack smiled at Marks words.<br/>"I love you too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The proposal

Every Sunday morning before anything else, Jack makes pancakes for both himself and his boyfriend, Mark. He enjoys cooking, and when he makes them from scratch, the simple motions help him relax from the weeks stress. He uses a recipe his grandmother gave him that reminds him of her and how she made him smile; Now he uses the same recipe to make Mark smile. Sometimes, maybe once a month, Mark will wake up earlier and make his own attempt at pancakes. They never end up well, often resulting in fond exasperation and soggy, burnt. lumps of dough. It was on one of these days that we join now.

Mark woke up thanks to the soft sunlight peeking through their curtains. It was soft and serene, and he could hear Jack's light snores as he held one of Marks pillows. Smiling and running a hand gently through Jacks tousled hair before pressing a light kiss to his forehead and slipping out. An hour later, Jack woke up and realized he was alone, and had been for a bit if the cold bed was anything to go by. Groaning, he rubbed at his eyes and pulled himself out of bed, walking over to their dresser to grab Mark's giant hoodie, and some loose pajama pants. He could hear Mark puttering around in their kitchen, and when he remembered what day it was, he ran to the kitchen (After the Great May Mini fire, you could never be too safe). Smoke filled the room, which wasn't a surprise as it happened whenever Mark cooked anything that wasn't microwavable. Mark was standing by the counter, covered in some kind of powder and mixing a big bowl full of ingredients. The counter itself was covered in everything from their fridge, and Jack wondered why Mark might need ketchup for pancakes.

"...Babe? I thought we decided no more pancake cooking for you?" Jack quipped, even as he started putting various condiments back into their fridge.

"Well, yeah, but I thought if I tried using an online recipe it might help, but then I lost the online recipe. So, I pulled everything from the fridge to try to remember what I should grab. I think I went wrong when I added 7 of the eggs, but it could have been when I spilled the milk and accidentally added a quarter of the gallon. ...I want to be able to do nice stuff for you sometimes. You always do stuff like this for me." Mark finished shyly.

Jack smiled fondly and took the bowl from Mark.

"How about we start over and I'll show what we need?"

"But, I'm like 75% sure that this one won't explode!"

Jack snorted, setting the bowl down and taking Marks hand.

"The first problem here is that you're gauging possible explosion instead of taste. Come on, lets start over."

So, after they cleaned all the supplies and put almost everything back into the fridge, Jack began to instruct Mark exactly what he needed to do, but he never touched. Mark cheered when he pulled the first perfectly done pancake away from the heat and Jack smiled at his enthusiasm. When all the pancakes were done and everything was clean, they sat at the table, laughing and stealing bites of each others food. After they were done, they went to their living room to watch TV for a bit, and Jack cuddled into Marks side.

When Mark looked at Jack, he couldn't help but be taken away. His beautiful smile as he laughed at something on screen before looking up at Mark with those gorgeous baby blues made Mark wonder where he would be without Jack. He'd probably be depressed and hating his job. He wouldn't have Sunday pancakes, or a best friend. He wouldn't have anyone to tell him Good night or I love you. He would be completely lost without Jack, and he didn't want to lose him. Without thinking, the words slipped out of his mouth in a soft gentle tone.

"Will you Marry me?"

Jacks froze, and Mark could hear his breath catch before he spoke again.

"What?"

Mark chuckled and kissed Jack, a quick peck on the lips.

"I never want to live without you. You and your Sundays pancakes, and the way you look in my sweatshirt. I love the way you can always make me smile, and I think that if I couldn't have you, I'd hate myself. So, Sean 'Jack' McLoughlin, will you marry me?"

Jack knew he could feel his eyes start to water as he nodded and kissed Mark.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!"

Mark held Jack closer and took in his familiar scent.

"Thank you."

Jack blushed and buried his face in Marks chest.

"Why else do you love me?"

Mark smirked and pressed a kiss to the top of Jacks head, coming up with an idea on the spot. 

"I'm going to give you a reason everyday for 15 days. I love you more than life, and I never want you to doubt that."

Jack smiled at Marks words.

"I love you too."


	2. Reason 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reason 1: Do you remember our first skype, back when you were in Ireland? I do.

When Jack woke up the next day to Mark recording, he yawned contentedly and burrowed into his pillow. It smelled like Mark and home. He was comfortable until he felt paper crinkle under his face. As he reached up to pull it off, he groaned and read what it was. Instantly, he blushed and laughed softly into the pillow, grinning at what he read.

'Reason 1:Do you remember our first skype, back when you were in Ireland? I do.'

Back then, Jack had still lived with his parents in the cabin. His internet connection had sucked, and whenever he got angry, his parents could hear him. The skype had been fine at first, they'd talked some and laughed, but then his connection started lagging, causing Marks face to freeze and the audio to lag behind. He tried to fix it, using every quick fix he could in his quest to talk to Mark. Eventually, he gave up and flopped onto his bed, leaving the computer frozen on the skype session that Mark had undoubtedly ended. He gave a frustrated yell before shoving his face into his pillow and sighing. About two minutes later, his mother came in concerned about the loud yell she had heard (not that concerned, her children came out of the womb screaming and never stopped).

"Sean? Are you alright? Did something happen?"

Jack sighed, but answered his mothers question.

"I was talking to this guy who I like on skype and the connection cut out."

Instantly, his mother was focused on him. Whenever she found out that one of her children had a crush, she would try to find out everything she could about them.

"Whats his name?"

Jack sighed, realizing what he had done and decided to get it over with and tell her everything all at once or she would never leave him alone. 

"His name is Mark. Hes a youtuber. He lives in Cincinnati. Hes really nice and funny, sometimes to the point where im worried people walk all over him, but then he'll say something that makes me remember that he just because hes nice doesn't mean hes a pushover. I really like him, and I was trying to talk to him on skype, but our shitty connection made everything freeze. "

His mother smiled gently. By the way that he spoke about this man, she could tell her baby really liked him, maybe even loved him. It made her happy knowing that her son could find someone that he genuinely enjoys spending time with.

"Give it time, Sean. The connection will cut back in, it always does. Then you can talk to your boyfriend again."

"MOM! Hes not my boyfriend! I don't know if he likes me that way. I mean, sure, hes bi, but he might not like me as a person." Jack frowned

Without the other two realizing it, the connection had already cut back in, and Mark had never left. However, a slight cough through the monitor made Jacks heart beat out of his chest. What had Mark heard?

"Um...Jack?"

"Shit! Mom, go! Get out!" 

His mother laughed at her sons cherry red face, even as he tried to push her from the room to talk privately. 

"I love you too, Sean!"

Jack steeled himself, and took a second to calm down before going back to the computer and seeing Mark sitting there with a satisfied grin and a slight blush across his cheeks.

"So..."

"So. Your boyfriend, huh?" Mark smirked even as Jack groaned.

"Shut up! My mom assumes a lot of things! I told her you weren't!"

Mark was quiet for a second as he thought about something, before looking more seriously at Jack.

"...What if you were?"

Jack, shocked by the question, was speechless. Mark liked him? A loud, hyper Irishman who lives in the middle of nowhere?

"Jack?" Mark brought him back to reality, and Jack blushed when he realized what he'd done. 

"Do you want me be?"

Mark blushed and smiled gently.

"Yeah. I really like you. You always make me smile, and I'm never lonely anymore. Theres a lot I love about you. So...Will you go out with me?"

Jack nodded, smiling as Marks grin grew broader. The half korean ran a hand through his hair, obviously relieved.

"Great. Now my mom will stop asking me how I'm going to meet someone when I never leave the house. I can tell her Im dating this really cute irish guy that has an adorable smile."

Laughing at each other, they had kept talking through the night. They didn't have to talk all the time though. They were content to just be there. There would be times where Jack would pick up a book and read to Mark because Mark loved his accent, or Jack would take a small nap and Mark would be waiting for him when he woke up. There was no pressure to do anything or say anything you didn't want. Thanks to Jacks mothers nosy personality, Jack had begun dating the man he would spend forever with. Even now, when Jacks mother called, Mark would grin and call out, "LOVE YOU MRS.MCLOUGHLIN!' and she would laugh into the phone because she knew that they were both too shy to have gotten together any other way, and she was glad they made each other happy. 

Smiling at the memory, Jack slid out of bed in only a pair of boxers and Marks shirt that fell mid thigh. He always stole Marks clothes. He made his way barefoot across hardwood floors, knocked on the office door, and waited for Mark to shout out, "Come in!" 

He pushed the door open and saw Mark with his screen paused on recording equipment and 'I am Bread', which explained the yelling that had woken Jack up originally. Jack walked over to Mark and kissed him, making Mark grin as he knew what Jack was thinking about.

"That skype session is one of my favorite memories of you, because you were so shy about your personality still. It was adorable, and it was when I first started realizing I was in love with this crazy irish bastard who has a strange addiction to cake and cookies. "

Jack chuckled and kissed Mark once more before heading back to the door. Before he slipped out, he spoke up once more.

"I love you more and more every day."


	3. Reason 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reason 2: The first time we met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kind of want to give them a dog. Do you guys think I should? If you think they should have a dog, leave a name or breed type in the comments. I think it would be interesting to work into the story. Anyways, on with the chapter!

On the second day, Jack woke up expecting to find another note on his pillow, but there wasn't one. Mark was already gone, scheduled to meet with another youtuber to do a collab today. Thinking he may have moved the note, he searched the bed but couldn't find anything. Giving up, he got dressed and went to the kitchen where he made a cup of coffee - black, always black.- and ate a quick bowl of cereal before heading to the office to record some videos for when he and Mark went to visit his family in Ireland in a week. He was excited because he missed his family, and Mark always made sure they could visit Ireland and Cincinnati at least once each year, so neither of them got too homesick. 

He turned on the light in the office, where the view made him laugh fondly. Mark hadn't left a note in bed because he left one taped to Jacks computer monitor. Taking the note, he set down his coffee and got settled before reading it.

'Reason 2:The first time we met"

Jack remembered the day fondly. It had been in the fall, and Mark had surprised him with a visit to Ireland. Jacks mother had been an accomplice, giving Mark directions to their house, and telling him when Jack would be out so Mark could be waiting to surprise him. Well...Jack didn't expect anyone to be in his house when he got back. It had been fairly late when Jack had gotten home, late enough for it to be dark outside. Mark, who was jet lagged, had been waiting up for him. He was drowsy, and clumsy as he tried to keep himself awake. As Jack had stepped into his home, he had heard a snore and instantly grabbed the nearest object for protection. Oops. The closest thing Jack had ended up being a padded rubber stick, one of Gizmo's chew toys. He knew the intruder couldn't be his parents (they'd never fall asleep here) or any of his siblings (None of them lived at home anymore), so as soon as he saw a boy slumped onto his couch, he started yelling and swinging blindly. The person had screamed his name but he hadn't heard until his mother had yelled. Stopping, Jack looked down at the person and froze, shocked.

"...Mark?!" 

The man in question groaned and gave a little wave.

"I...thought I'd surprise you. Oops."

"Oh my god! I thought you were a thief! Are you okay?! How badly did I hurt you?! Fuck, im the worst boyfriend!"

Mark shook his head and stopped Jacks rant.

"No, you're fine. Its good to know you can protect yourself if you need to. Im fine, I promise, but I might be sore tomorrow." Jack blushed here, "And I probably should have told you I was coming. Anyways, surprise!" 

Seeing that her son was perfectly fine, and so was Mark, Jacks mother slipped out and the two were alone.

"You came all the way here to see me?" Jack asked, a light blush still across his cheeks. 

Mark smiled and took Jacks hand.

"Yeah, I wanted to be with you in person. Is that okay?"

In response, Jack pulled Mark in for their first kiss, and despite Mark wincing at first as a spot on his rib cage twinged, it was great. 

"When did you get in? How long have you been waiting?" Jack asked once they'd pulled apart. 

"Uh, I got off the plane around 2pm, managed to find my way here even though the only landmarks are tree and grass around 3pm, and waited for you since then?"

Jack was shocked at how long Mark had waited, only to get beaten by him on accident.

"Mark! Its 9pm! You're dead on your feet! Why didn't you take a nap?!"

Mark blushed, shyly looking at Jack to gauge his reaction.

"I wanted to be with you. I didn't want to miss you just because I was asleep."

Jack smiled, emotions flowing through him.

"Well, if you want to get some pajamas on, we can go to bed. That is, if you don't mind sharing my bed? Its not the biggest, but-"

"Its perfect. As long as you're there with me."

So they both changed, Jack into a sweatshirt and his boxers and Mark into a baggy shirt and baggy pajama pants, and Jack led Mark back to his bed. He laid close to the wall, to prevent from hurting Mark more if he got squished. Mark had laid pressed against him, and when Jack had snuggled into him, completely comfortable with being near him, Mark had wrapped his arms around Jacks waist. They both had had the best sleep they'd gotten in years that night.  
When they woke up in the morning, Jack provided Mark with some ice and pain killers in apology for beating him with a dog toy. Mark had grinned and told Jack that he hadn't known Jack was into that kind of thing. It may not have been the perfect meeting that some couples hope for, but in the end, it was perfectly them.

Jack placed the note to the side by his computer so he could look at it whenever. He heard their door open and he heard Mark call out his name before coming down the hall and to the office. Mark knocked and Jack said "Come in," before the door opened to reveal him.

"Hey. Good morning. We got the collab done, and it should be posted by Friday. I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to that sushi place on the corner for lunch. I think they have some new meal or something."

Taking note that Mark didn't mention the notes unless Jack himself brought them up, he nodded and smiled. He was grateful that Mark saw past his flaws. He was grateful that he knew Mark always made sure Jack felt good about himself. He was grateful that Mark loved him.


	4. Reason 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reason 3: The day we picked out Sammy.

When Jack woke up on day 3, he heard tiny claws scratch at the floor before his blanket got tugged on. He looked over the side of the bed to see Sammy, their two year old beagle. She had jumped up onto the side of the bed, begging to be picked up. Jack caved and picked her up, smiling as a wet tongue ran over his hand and then his face before the puppy clamored over onto Mark. Mark, for the most part, pointedly ignored the happy canine. 

"Sammy!" Jack called, and the puppies head snapped towards Jack before she came thumping over, plopping herself down in the space on Jacks chest and closing her eyes. 

He fell back asleep for about an hour before he heard puppy whines, demanding food and fresh air. He slid out of bed, Sammy cradled to him, and pulled on a shirt before leaving Mark asleep in their room. After letting Sammy out in the backyard to do her business, Jack moved to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for humans and canines alike. He filled Sammy's bowl with fresh water, and pulled her bag of dog food down from on top of the fridge. He saw the note as it floated to the floor. After he filled up Sammy's food bowl, he picked it up, wondering what it would say today.

'Reason 3:The day we picked out Sammy'

Jack remember that day very clearly, not only because it was the day they got her, but because it meant they had a very important reason to stay together. Getting a pet together was a very big step in their relationship, something they couldn't turn back on. 

They'd gone to the local shelter, where a day just for puppies to be adopted was going on. When they had gotten there, there had been puppies of all breeds and sizes in cages or playpens. At first they had looked at a pug, but decided that it wasn't right for them. The pug had been a happy baby boy who was content to chew on his sisters ear. The only problem was that he would need so much attention, and while both Mark and Jack were prepared for that, pugs needed more attention then normal. The second puppy had been jack Russell terrier, but she was just too expensive. Finally, they had visited a pen holding a single beagle puppy. All her siblings had already been adopted, and she was left behind as the runt of the litter.   
One of the volunteers for the day offered to let him enter the pen to meet her, and he had readily agreed. She was nervous at first, cautiously sniffing his hand before her tongue darted out to lick it. Mark had entered too, and she had also taken to him, but not quite on the same level. They knew Sammy was theirs the instant the volunteer spoke up.

"Huh. Thats strange. Shes been isolated all day, she wouldn't go near anybody. We think she may have experienced some abuse before the shelter got her, so shes been skittish. You're the only couple that she had approached. "

Jack, not about to let this puppy go, spoke up to Mark.

"I want this one. She likes us and shes perfect for us. "

Mark had agreed, and they had adopted Sam "Sammy" McLoughlin-Fischbach. Mark had told him later that night that he was glad they had waited until they got to Sammy. She was already very comfortable in her new home, intertwining herself happily around his and Marks ankles. They had never regretted getting her, even when she chewed on Jacks headphone chords when she was teething or peed on a pair of Marks shoes when they couldn't get outside quick enough. She was their baby and they loved her, and the day she was adopted, they had a physical thing binding them. It was amazing.

Hearing Sammy clumsily run through the hall to the kitchen brought him back to the present. She slid into the kitchen and went straight to her food bowl. Jack leaned down and scratched her head for a minute before he smiled and spoke to her, "Your other daddy is a goofball."

She helpfully ignored him in favor of scarfing down another bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon on tumblr suggested breed and name for Sammy. What do you guys think? Also, I know this chapter is slightly shorter, sorry. Im working on back-to-school stuff.


	5. Reason 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reason 4: You steal all my clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?! Another chapter today?! Yeah, I might not be able to post tomorrow, so I thought I would post another today. If I can post tomorrow, well...I guess you just get an extra chapter.

On day 4, Jack was online making sure everything was set for their trip to Ireland. Jacks mother was expecting them, so she was preparing the guest room (Jacks old place). They had a friend who would come by everyday to take care of Sammy while they were gone. They had their plane tickets, and they had begun to pack some of their things. Once Jack was completely sure they had everything ready, he set up his camera to record a video explaining that he and Mark were going to visit Ireland for a week, and not to worry because they both had pre-recorded videos ready to post. It was a fairly easy video, though Sammy had interrupted him twice scratching at the office door before Jack caved and let her in. They had a rule not to let her into the office or on the furniture, but Jack couldn't deny her anything.  
He got to work editing the video, making sure everything looked okay and cutting out anything he didn't like. He got so into it that he didn't realize what time it was until Mark knocked on the office door.

"Hey, babe. You wanna go out for dinner? I know you've been working a lot."

Saving everything he had done, he called out to Mark, "Yeah, just a second." and made his way out of the office. After they had both made themselves presentable to go out in public, they decided to go to the hole-in-the-wall Mexican food place down the road. They walked alongside each other, fingers intertwined and talking softly.

"So, are you excited to see your family soon? I wonder if your mom will make one of her cakes. Those were amazing."

Jack smiled, remembering the first time his mother had made a cake for them (It had been during their first visit after Jack had moved to America) and how much Mark had loved it.

"I'm sure she will. She loves to make them, and she loves to spoil her children. You know she considers you one, by the way. When we were on the phone last week, she asked me how her half korean son was. "

Mark smirked and laughed, watching Jacks smug little smile. 

"Well, my mom loves you too. She calls you 'The only person who could handle her baby.' Sometimes she still acts like i'm five, I swear."

"I think its sweet. She cares about you. "

They entered the restaurant, and were directed to a table. They ordered immediately, as they both loved certain dishes from the place. They kept talking about small things. Things like when they should give Sammy her next bath, what they were going to play when they got back from Ireland, and did Jack need to buy more socks before they went. They ended up on the topic of their favorite shirts. Jacks happened to be the baggy grey one that Mark was wearing, and Mark had grinned because he loved it when Jack wore his clothes.  
All of sudden, Mark had grabbed a napkin from the dispenser to their left, and pulled out a pen from his pocket. He scribbled something down before he slid the note to Jack, who snorted when he read it.

'Reason 4: You steal all my clothes'

"Really?" Jack asked, grinning even as he pocketed the napkin.

"Yeah! You always wear my stuff! Its not even my stuff anymore, its ours. Its adorable though, they look so big on you. "

Jack blushed. He knew Mark was broader and had more muscle then him, but when you say it like that...  
Luckily, Mark caught on and caught Jacks hand.

"Hey, its a good thing. I love it. And I know how insecure you get about your body, but I mean it when I tell you that you're beautiful, okay? I'd never lie like that to you."

He pressed a kiss to Jacks cheek and smiled. Jack smiled gently back, and pulled Mark in for a real kiss. It was perfect until the waiter came by with their food, clearing his throat in awkwardness. They pulled apart, blushing and not meeting the mans eyes as they took their food. It had been a perfect, easy day. Jack was glad he had Mark, who dealt with all his insecurities and quirks. He couldn't wait to tell his mother they were engaged (He wanted to do it in person), and when Mark brought him back to the present by asking what he thought of his meal, Jack realized just how lucky he was to have a man like Mark.


	6. Reason 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reason 5: The way you smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to Mark for reaching 9 Million and Jack for reaching 6 Million! I knew they could do it. Also, I normally add a flashback to a memory, but I wrote this a little differently. Tell me what you think!

Jack was woken up the next morning by a loud ringing next to his ear as Marks cellphone went off. He buried his face and groaned into the pillow as Mark answered his brother, Tom.

"Hey, whats up?...No, its only, like, 7am here...its fine...yeah, I'll call her...Yeah, hes right next to me, where else would he be?...Yeah, hang on."

Mark covered the receiver with the palm of his hand and nudged Jack.

"Hey, babe, Tom wants to ask you a question really quick."

Jack stuck his hand out and took the phone, pouting at Mark for making him be awake and competent so early. He rubbed at his eyes and focused on the phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jack! Its Tom. Could you do me a favor? Mark promised to call mom because she called me and said she was missing us. Could you make sure he doesn't forget? You know how he likes to focus on recording or something and forgets to eat and sleep. I don't want her to get even sadder. "

Jack knew. Mark would spend hours recording, and Jack would have to drag him from the office to make him eat something and at least take a nap. He'd do anything for his community, even with how large it was. But, Jack couldn't begrudge him that, as he knew that he could be the same at times.

"Yeah, Tom, I'll make he he calls her. Its not a problem."

"Thanks Jack. I don't know what my brother would do without you."

Jack smiled.

"Crash and burn, Tom, Crash and burn. "

Tom laughed and agreed.

"Alright, Jack, thanks and I'll talk to you guys later. "

"Bye, Tom."

Jack hung up and placed the phone back onto the bedside table, before rolling over and burrowing back into Marks warm side. 

"Don't forget to call your mom."

Mark laid his arm over Jack and pulled him close, taking in his comforting scent.

"I won't! Go back to bed!"

Jack was already drifting off.

The next time he woke up, Mark was out of bed and it was almost noon. 

He tossed on a shirt and got out of bed, yawning as he stepped around Sammy who was jumping at his legs.

"Mark? Babe? Did you call your mom?" He called through the house, making his way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee (Black, two sugars).

"Yeah!" He heard Mark call back, "She wants us to come visit! She said that 'Neither of her babies ever visit anymore!' even though we visit every year."

Jack snorted, knowing that Mark actually wouldn't mind visiting his mother more. He got homesick and missed her a lot of the time too.

"We'll have to visit soon. "

Mark, who had come into the kitchen wearing only a shirt and some boxers, nodded. Jack smiled and shook his head fondly, knowing that Mark really did hate wearing pants at home. 

"I know. I miss her too."

He looked over and saw Mark watching him intensely, and Jack blushed, suddenly feeling very shy. 

"What?"

"Nothing, I just...I never get tired of your beautiful face."

Jack smiled, sure his face was a cherry red, and stared at his coffee.

"Shut up, you big goofy bastard. I love you."

"I love you too."

Mark came up and pulled Jack in for a quick kiss, sneaking something into his waistband.

"Wait until Im gone to read it." He requested. 

Jack waited until Mark was two steps out before he yanked it out. He smiled as he read it, laughing to himself at how amazing his boyfriend- Fiance- was. 

'Reason 5: The way you smile'

Mark knew Jack was always very embarrassed about his smile, and he made sure that Jack smiled often. He complimented it whenever he could, and made sure Jack knew how beautiful he was. What Mark would never know was how much he had helped Jack. Jack had always been nervous, and shy, self-conscious, even if he acted otherwise. But Mark complimented him so often, that Jack rarely ever thought those things anymore. If Mark loved him, that was all that matters. Nobody else, not subscribers, not family, not friends, could make Jack feel bad as long as Mark was with him, and that was something he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Im back! Sorry it took so long to update, i've been having some issues with my cable/wifi provider, but its all good now, so updates should be regular again. Don't quote me on that, though, as I did just start school the other day. (If anybody wanted to know, im a junior and im in vocational school for Engineering Technologies and Robotics.) Anyways, Don't forget that you can submit prompts here or on tumblr, and i'll be sure to fit them in!


	7. Reason 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reason 6: You're so beautiful

It was nearing the end of a very long day. Jack had been recording and editing all day long, getting frustrated whenever he had a problem with anything. He almost fell out of his chair twice, and Mark had been gone the entire day. He had been out getting ready for various things (their trip to Ireland in just four days, making sure they cleared out the P.O. boxes before the post office threw a fit, etc.) and Jack was irritable. 

He stood from his chair, wincing at how badly his legs hurt after sitting all day long. He stretched and left the office, making sure Sammy was out before he closed the door. He fed her, and she had also been whining for Mark all day. As he stood in the kitchen, he looked out the small window above their sink. It was nice out, though the sun was starting to go down. He poured himself a quick cup of coffee and, mind decided, made his way to their fenced in back yard with Sammy darting through his legs. He sat criss-crossed while he drank his coffee, and Sammy laid down by him when she had calmed down and done her business. He watched the sky bleed from a burnt orange to a crisp navy as his stress faded away, leaving him empty. He laid his cup on the ground next to him, taking a second to rub Sammy's head, and laid on his back to look at the stars even as the air cooled around him. 

The stars were shining bright, and the moon was hung behind them. He absently felt Sammy crawl on top of him and sighed. He buried his face into her fur, beginning to talk aloud even though he knew she wouldn't understand.

"Y'know...when I was younger, my mom would always tell me that the sun loved the moon so much, he died every night so she could breathe. I think thats beautiful. To love someone so much that you would do anything for them. I love Mark that way. If he wanted it, I'd give him the stars, the moon, everything I am...Everything he is to me. I don't know how some people are so cynical about love. The best part is having someone you trust, and giving them everything in return for theirs. "

"I agree."

Jack tensed as he heard Mark behind him, surprised that he was home.

"Hey. When did you get here?"

Mark laid down beside him, taking Jacks hand.

"Not long. Is everything okay, babe?"

Jack sighed.

"Yeah, I just...I was so stressed today. I was angry at everything. I missed you. "

"Thats okay. I missed you too. I wanted to come home so much earlier."

They were silent for a bit, just watching the skies.

"...Hey Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"...Do you ever wished you had someone more...strong? I know you understand that sometimes I get really depressed or stressed, but....do you ever wish you had someone different?"

Mark watched Jacks face, taking note of every emotion coursing through it.

"No. Not if it meant I couldn't have you. Jack, I love every bit about you. I love you at your best and I love you at your worst. I'll never stop being here, not unless you want that. "

Jack shook his head, closing his eyes taking a deep breathe.

"I'll never want that. Besides, we're engaged. You're stuck with me now."

He heard Mark stand up, and a felt a tiny weight on his chest.

"Its not being stuck with you. Its getting the honor of spending the rest of my life with someone so amazing. Come inside soon, okay? I don't want you covered in bug bites or falling asleep out here."

Mark went inside, and Jack opened his eyes to spy the little note laying on him. He read it quickly.

'Reason 6: You're so beautiful'

He held it close to him, reminding himself that Mark loved him and always would. No matter how stressed, angry, or sad he got. After a while, he got up and led Sammy inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. He saw Mark sitting on the couch, comfortable in a pair of loose pajama pants and a large shirt. Taking the hint, he went upstairs and to the dresser. To his surprise, there was a note on his drawers.

'Look in the dryer'

Whenever Jack had a bad day, Mark would put his pajamas in the dryer to make them warm and soft when he put them on. Then they would order Jacks favorite food and cuddle on the couch until Jack wanted to go to sleep. It never failed to make him feel better.

In their dryer was his favorite pajamas. He tugged them on and snuggled into the warm cloth. After tugging on a pair of warm socks, he made his way down to Mark who simply pulled him in to his side and let Jack get comfortable. It was something that made Jack happy Mark had never given up on him.


	8. Reason 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reason 7: I'm lost without you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO! Another character! Also, like I said previously, updates may be sporadic as I acclimate back into school. I'll never abandon the story, but forgive me if I go a day or two between updates. School work is priority. On that note, I decided to write this chapter a little differently. This chapter is Mark-centric. Tell me what you think, guys. I would love feedback or prompts, even one word prompts are great.

Today was Marks turn to stay home while Jack went out. Jack had prepped some easy meals for Mark to heat up in the microwave, to prevent him from blowing up the house or going hungry. He made sure Mark remembered to feed and let Sammy out, and then he was gone. For part of the morning, Mark recorded games. Everything from 'I am Bread' to 'Happy Wheels'. By about noon, he was bored and lonely. Jack had texted him once throughout the day, reminding him to take Sammy out. It wasn't that Mark was incapable of taking care of himself, he was just...really bad at it. Whenever Jack went out, he got lonely and bored. He couldn't function without the other half of him. It was like he was empty and torn apart.Eventually, he called up Wade.

He waited as the phone rang, scratching Sammy's head as she laid on his lap on the couch. The TV was on, but it was only background noise. There was a click on the line and then a cheery greeting.

"Hey Mark!"

Mark smiled, always happy to talk to one of his best friends.

"Hey Wade. Whats up? Are you guys doing anything interesting today?"

Wade hummed as he thought, and Mark could picture his forehead scrunching as he tried to think.

"I don't think so. Tomorrow, though, we have to go to Molly's nephew's birthday party, or something. "

"Wade! You have to be interesting! I live my social life vicariously through you!"

Wade snorted.

"Jacks not there, is he?" He playfully accused.

"...No. He's out doing errands. He's been gone all day! I'm lonely and bored. "

"You always get this way when he's out. I don't know how you survived before you met him. He is literally the only person I know who can tame you like this."

"Hey!" Mark pouted, "I'm not tamed! I'm just domesticated!"

"Mark, they mean the same thing. I'm just waiting for one of you to pop the question so the other can't get away."

Mark winced as he realized they hadn't told anyone yet that they were engaged.

"Um...about that Wade...I may have already proposed about a week ago."

"WHAT?! And you didn't think you should share that with the class?! What did he say?! What did you do?! You didn't screw it up did you?!"

Mark sighed.

"Wow, Wade, you have so much faith in me. We were at home. I ruined our kitchen trying to make pancakes for him, he fixed it. We were on the couch just being together, and...It just slipped out. He said yes. I wanna spend my life with him."

"Only you could accidentally propose and mean it afterwards. You're so weird. Then again, you're engaged to a man who beat you with a dog toy the first time you met in real life, so, I guess I can't say much."

"Shut up! I love him! He's...my other half."

"Aw! The Markimoo is in love!"

Mark blushed. 

"Well, I-"

He cut off as the front door opened and Jack walked in.

"Mark! Babe, I'm home!"

"Jacks home! I'll talk to you later, Wade!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just a fill in. Talk to you later, Mark."

"Bye Wade!"

He hung up and looked over to where Jack was on the floor, playing with Sammy as she playfully jumped at him in greeting.

"You're home! I missed you!"

Jack looked up and smiled.

"I missed you too."

Later that evening, as they were getting ready for bed, Mark placed a note on Jacks pillow while the man was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He smiled to himself. He wanted Jack to know that he loved every part of him. He got in bed and laid down, pulling the covers up. When he heard Jack come out, he closed his eyes. He heard Jack pick the note up, and there was a fond chuckle. Then suddenly, Mark felt Jack press a kiss to his cheek.

"I'm lost without you, too."

 

(Reason 7: I'm lost without you.)


	9. Reason 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reason 8: You're the kindest person I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching the Pax Prime live stream, and with all the Septiplier references, I felt like this was the appropriate response. So, without further ado, we have the Septiplier boyfriend tag! This is going to be a pretty long one to make up for the week between updates. Also, I died when Jack fake proposed to Mark. I am still dead.

As a last minute idea for some videos while they were away in Ireland, Mark and Jack had decided to film a few videos together. They were out as a couple, so it wasn't a big deal. They had already recorded some g-mod and The Forest. Now, as requested by many of their subscribers, they were filming the boyfriend tag.

"Ready?" Mark asked, making sure Jack was prepared before he hit record. 

When Jack nodded his assent, Mark hit the button, and they began. 

"Hello, everybody, My name is Markiplier and welcome...to the Boyfriend Tag, with my lovely Irish boyfriend, Jacksepticeye. Jack, are you ready for this?"

Jack grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"Lets do this."

"Alright, number one...Where did we meet?"

"Well, we didn't really start out normally, did we? Technically, we met on youtube. You guys know that. The first time we met in person, though, was in Ireland. He came to visit me as a surprise, and I didn't know. I came home to a dark house and someone almost asleep on my couch. I thought he was a thief, so I grabbed my nearest item and...beat him with it. It was a dog toy. My mother, I was still living in the cabin at that time, heard the yelling and came to stop me. Apparently, she was in on the whole thing." Jack blushed, always embarrassed whenever that story was brought up.

Mark grinned, taking in Jacks cherry cheeks.

"Yeah, and then you realized how jet lagged I was, and you made me go to sleep."

"You were dead on your feet! Oh well, anyways, on with the next question. Where was our first date?"

Mark closed his eyes for a second as he thought.

"...Uh...I think, technically, our first date was in the giant field outside your cabin. We had that picnic, remember?"

"Yeah, and then rain decided that it didn't care if we were in the middle of a date. We ended up drenched, cold, and hungry. And then, my mother laughed at us later."

"She had to though. Lets be real, we were a mess back then."

Jack snorted.

"We're still a mess now."

"True. Question three, what was your first impression of me?"

"...Are we talking online or when we met? If its online, I thought you were the goofiest bastard I'd ever seen, and when we met, I thought you were a burglar, so..."

"Well, Online, I thought you were incredibly funny, and offline, I don't know, because I was too busying being beaten by a dog toy."

"Yeah, Yeah, Question four. When did you meet the family?"

Mark thought for a second before answering.

"I met Mrs. McLoughlin before I met Jack, because she helped me surprise Jack, but for the rest of his family...I met his siblings individually whenever they stopped by during that first visit. Jack?"

"Well, I met Momiplier the first time I came to the US. I was terrified at first, until she hugged me and said "'You are the only one who can take care of my boy. I'm trusting you with my baby.'and then I relaxed because I realized she didn't hate me. I met Tom about two days later, because he was visiting your mom, and we went over to visit too. He gave me the typical 'I'll hurt you if you hurt him' talk, and we were cool after that."

"Alright, Question five. Do I have any weird obsessions, and if so, what? You have an obsession with cakes and cookies, but everyone knows that. Um...do you have any other obsessions?"

Jack hummed as he thought.

"Oh! So, all our games, they have to be organized. Like, if they aren't I get upset until I can organize them. Does that count?" Mark shrugged. "Alright, I guess. You have an obsession with the internet, but thats mutual for us, so I probably can't say that. Next question?"

"How long have we been together?"

"Um...Going on 4 years, now."

"Also, Stay tuned until the end of the video to see an important message about this." Mark added.

They'd agreed to announce their engagement via the video.

"Question seven, do we have any traditions? Uh, I don't know If I'd call these traditions, but every Sunday, I make pancakes. Um...at least once a year, we vacation to Ohio and Ireland to see our families, and by the time you see this, we'll be in Ireland."

Mark nodded and read the next question. "When was our first road trip? "

"We don't really go on road trips, so...never? We're both introverts, so we generally stay home."

"Yeah, unless its to visit family or friends, or to go to a con or something, we stay home. Question nine, What was the first thing we noticed about each other. Okay, I know this is going to sound really cheesy, but its the eyes. The blue, man. They're beautiful."

Jack grinned.

"I noticed the hair. It was always great, even before the floof. Question ten, what do we argue about the most?"

Jack gave Mark a pointed look, and Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Mark can't cook. At all." Mark groaned, realizing what they were talking about, " But he tries to cook every so often, and almost burns down our kitchen. He almost did that last week. It happens a lot."

"I can't deny it. Its true. Anyways, question eleven, who wears the pants in the relationship? Um...I think we both do? Like, in different areas? Jack definitely does most of the time, but in some cases, I can too, you know? Its a give and take relationship."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I agree. Next question. What is one food I do not like?"

"You hate Ghost peppers, does that count?" Mark smirked as Jack groaned.

"Fine. You suck at this, everyone knows that. I don't think you have any foods you don't like. You eat everything. There are some foods you like more then others though. Next question?"

Mark grinned as he read the next question.

"Do we have any talents? You can wiggle your ears, does that count?"

"I guess. You have that foot thin- No, do not do it!" Jack sighed as Mark grinned and stood up, flipping his feet.

"Tada!"

"Thats so gross."

"Its amazing. Next question. What would I eat everyday if I could? You would eat the cookies from the bakery down the street. You love those things."

Jack nodded, "I would marry those things if I could. You would want the cracker barrel dumplings. I don't know why you're so obsessed with those things, by the way. I hate them."

"They're delicious! Next question! Who is my bestfriend? Okay, for this question, I would definitely say each other. I know that sounds really cheesy, but if you're with someone and they don't become your bestfriend, you're doing it wrong."

"I agree. Alright, this question could be serious. What is something I do that you don't like? For you, I hate it when you forget to let Sammy out, because then she wakes me up when I shouldn't be up."

"Well, I hate it when you won't let me cook."

"You almost blew up our kitchen last week! Again! Past experience tells me that you and kitchens without supervision are a bad idea. Next question."

Mark rolled his eyes, but read the next question.

"Where are am I from? Can I just say Ireland?"

"I guess. I don't think I've ever said exactly where I was born. You were born in O'ahu, but you grew up in Cincinnati."

"Alright, next question. What kind of cake would we make each other for our birthdays?"

"I wouldn't make you one. I would ask my mom to make you one. He loves my moms cakes."

"I would just make you a cookie cake."

Jack nodded his head, smiling.

"Thats the best kind of cake."

Mark laughed and read the next question.

"Do either of us play sports? Um...We get our exercise from Sammy, really. Sometimes we'll go to a gym, but not often."

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "Only if we have nothing to do, or if we just feel like we need to. But no, no sports. Next question. What do I spend hours doing? Well, we both spend hours recording videos, or playing games for ourselves. Besides that? Um...Mark likes to build stuff. He was in college to be an engineer, like you all know, and he still enjoys that stuff, so...yeah."

"Jack can spend hours with Sammy. Shes our dog, but shes his baby. Like, he spends a lot of time grooming her, and when we picked her out, Jack was the one who decided that she was the one we wanted. We both love her, but she is Jacks baby."

Jack grinned and shoved Mark playfully.

"Shut up, you do it too!"

"Not as much!"

"Whatever. Read the last question."

"Yeah, yeah. Last question. If I could live anywhere, where would it be?"

"...I don't know. But I'd be happy wherever as long as I was with you."

Mark smiled and gave Jack a smile kiss that he might edit out.

"Same. Anywhere as long as I'm with you. Which, thats actually a great path to this, guess what, guys? ...WE DID IT." Mark grinned at the camera.

"We're engaged! Marryplier, guys. Its a thing now! I wanna see it trending. People not in the community will be so confused! However, I would like to note, guys, we do need some privacy about this. Our wedding is going to be a quiet ceremony with some friends and family, and if you guys don't go crazy, maybe we'll post some pictures. But, this is a really big time in our life, so cut us some slack. Personal lives are personal."

Mark nodded, looking serious.

"Alright guys, Thank you so much for watching, and as always, I will see you...in the next video. Buh-Bye!"

"Thank you guys so much for watching this video, if you liked it, Punch the like button in the face...LIKE A BOSS. And, high fives all around." Jack stopped to do the motions. "But thank you guys, and I will see all you dudes...In the next video!"

As they closed the video, Mark slipped Jack a tiny piece of paper and Jack raised an eyebrow and read it.

'Reason 8: You really are my best friend'

Jack smiled and put the note into his pocket, giving Mark a quick peck on the cheek before walking out of the room. It was the same reversed. Jack would never find anyone who understood him quite as well as Mark did. They were meant for each other.


	10. Reason 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, an update! Sorry its been so long, I've had so much homework that writing had to take a back burner for the moment, but Im back now!

It was time. They were finally going to Ireland to visit Jacks family. They had gotten up early in the morning and hopped on a plane. Jack had slept most the way, using Marks arm as a pillow. They took a cab to his parents place, and Jack almost started crying. He always does whenever they go to Ireland. It overwhelmed him how much he had missed where he grew up at. When they finally arrived, Jacks mother was waiting to greet them. 

"Sean! Mark! Oh, you've grown so much!"

Jack refrained from reminding her that he'd stopped growing already and hugged her tightly instead.

"Hey mom. I missed you." He turned his head, but both Mark and his mom saw the tears beginning to run down his face.

"I missed you too, dear." She held him until he could calm down, while Mark took all their bags to the cabin where Jack used to live. He gave Jack the time he needed to be with his mother. He knew that once they visited his family, it would be the opposite. 

Almost twenty minutes later, Jack shuffled into the cabin with rosy cheeks and damp eyes. A small smile was painted onto his face.

“Hey.” Mark smiled reassuringly. “Are you okay now?”

Jack nodded, wiping at his face with the sides of his hands.

“Yeah, sorry. I just really missed her.”

“Don’t worry, I know. I miss my mom too.”

Jack smiled and they started to unpack some things from their bags, namely laptops and pajamas for later. 

“I think she's going to bake you a cake, you know. You’re lucky she likes you.”

Mark grinned teasingly.

“Of course she likes me! Who wouldn’t?!” 

Jack rolled his eyes, tossing a pair of balled up socks at Mark.

“I’m pretty sure she only likes you because you compliment her so much.”

“What? No, she loves me because I can make her son smile so much.”

Jack looked over at Mark and rolled his eyes.

“Shut up and finish unpacking, ya smelly.”

They went back to the main cabin about an hour later, and true to form, his mother had a cake waiting for the two. 

“You are a star, Mrs. McLoughlin!” Mark grinned as they each took a piece of cake. He ate it, moaning exaggeratingly at every bite. Jacks mother smiled and rolled her eyes.

“So, boys, talk to me. How is everything?”

Jack looked at Mark and smiled. 

“Well, you might have to come to LA soon.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“Well, if you want to be at our wedding-”

Jacks mother gasped and squealed.

“Oh my lord! You did it?! Who asked who? Have you planned anything yet? Does Marks mother know, yet?”

Mark smiled as he shoveled more cake into his mouth.

“We’re going to call her later tonight. We were going to do it when we visited, but we decided that was too long to wait. And I asked Jack, by the way.”

“We don’t have anything planned yet. You and Marks mother will want to help, I’m sure.” Jacks mother nodded here, “ And we want to be sure everyone will be able to come, so it might take a lot of planning. “

“Have you decided on last names, yet?”

Mark and Jack looked at each other.

“Well...no. We’ll probably hyphenate. We need to talk about it.”

“Oh, Jack and Mark McLoughlin-Fischbach. If you ever have any kids, they’ll have a mouthful.”

Jacks mother knew that they were both considering adopting kids further down the line. 

“Well, we might just use one name, we haven’t talked about it yet. Besides, if we ever decide to have kids, I don’t think they’ll mind. “

“I know, dear. Im just excited.”

Mark watched as Jack and his mother talked about what they had missed. He felt slightly like he was intruding, but he knew neither son nor mother minded. He watched Jack smile and laugh, and knew how much Jack had been missing his mother, even if he’d hidden it. He slipped out and to the cabin, claiming he needed to check his email for something. Once he was there, he took out the small pad of paper he’d brought with him, and a pen. He scribbled the quick note and left it on Jacks pillow before heading back to his fiance. 

‘Reason 9: You have an amazing capacity for love’


	11. Reason 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reason 10: When you're with me, everythings alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter involves Jacks siblings. As I don't know their names, I decided to use the names that Galaxy_Ghost used in her story, 'You are here'. Its a beautiful story, I love it, you should go check it out. Shes a really great author. Also, obviously, this reason takes a lyric from the song 'Everythings Alright' by Laura Shigihara. The cover of the song, done by EmSArcade, was used for the Markiplier 6 million reaction video, and I love the song, so I decided to incorporate it. Anyways, on with the story!

For their second day there, Jacks siblings were coming to visit and see them. He hadn’t seen them in a long time, and though he would never say it to them out loud, he had missed them. His oldest brother, Aiden, arrived first, followed shortly by his sister Emma. Amelia and Seamus arrived ten minutes later.

“Sean! Little brother, how are you?” Aiden asked, greeting their mother with a kiss on the cheek.

“Alright. We have news, but we’re waiting until everyone is here. How have you been, Aiden?”

“I’ve been good. The family is happy, so I’m happy.”

Most of his siblings had children, and they would could around to visit him eventually, but today was just for the adults. 

“Hello guys!” Emma greeted, walking through the door.

“Hey Emma! How have you been?” Mark greeted her. 

Emma was the youngest besides Jack. Growing up, they had been very close, and Mark had grown close to her via Jack.

“Great! I just got promoted! You guys?”

“We have news, but we’re waiting until everyone else is here to tell you.”

She pouted.

“Aw, Jack!”

She was the only one of his siblings to call him Jack, everyone else called him Sean. 

“It’ll be easier!”

Finally, Amelia and Seamus showed up.

“Hey guys, how has everyone been?”

“Great. We have news, but we had to wait for the entire McLoughlin clan before we could say anything.” Mark teased. “Theres so many of you, I feel like I’m drowning in Irishness.”

“Shut up, you big goofy bastard.” Jack smiled.” We have serious news. Are you guys ready?”

“What? Is everything okay?” Emma worried.

“Everything is fine. Actually, we need to know when you’re going to be able to make it to America.”

All his siblings looked confused.

“Why would we need to go to America?” Amelia finally asked.

“Well, if you want to be at our wedding, you’ll have to.”

Emma gasped and grabbed Jacks arm.

“You’re getting married?!”

They went through the same thing they had gone through with Jacks mother, answering questions for each sibling. Emma had demanded that they let her help with arrangements, Seamus and Aiden requested they be made groomsmen, and Amelia wanted to be sure that her daughter -Jacks only niece- was going to be a flower girl. They had agreed on all accounts, and after a few hours of catching up, all four returned to their homes, leaving Mark and Jack back in their cabin by themselves. 

“Im glad that none of them took that badly.I wasn’t sure how they would feel. I mean, yeah, it wouldn’t have changed anything, but Im glad that they approve. I can’t wait.” Jack admitted.

“I know. I can’t wait until I can actually say that you’re my husband. Although, we do need to talk about last names. What do you think?”

“Honestly? I don’t mind much, but if we do ever decide to have kids, I would want them to have hyphenated last names. Not because I don’t want to share a last name, but I would want them to know their heritage. Where we come from. Because even if we adopt, that child is going to be our child, and our family. And I would want them to know where we’re from.”

Mark nodded.

“I can understand that. I agree. So, then. McLoughlin-Fischbach, or Fischbach-McLoughlin?”

“...I’m not sure. We still have plenty of time to think about it though. “

“True. I don’t want to rush into anything. I want us to be completely sure about everything. This is our life. I want it to be perfect.”

Jack smiled and pulled Mark in for a soft kiss.

“It will be. I promise.”

Mark smiled lovingly at Jack before reaching behind him to the pad of paper that sat with a pen. Jack saw him scribble something down onto a piece before ripping it out and handing it to him.

‘Reason 10: When you’re with me, everythings alright.’

Jack smiled and tucked the note into his bag before kissing Mark once more.

“I love you.”

“I love you,too.”


	12. Reason 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reason 11: You're strong when I can't be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:" So this could be a memory or them going to town in Ireland, but what if someone insulted them or made really rude comments to them and Jack gets all protective/aggressive and chews them out and makes Mark feel better after and the reason of the day is "You're strong when I can't be"

On their third day in Ireland, Mark woke up before Jack. The light that streamed in lit up the room in a warm orange glow and when Mark tried to move, Jack snuggled closer into his side. Seeing him calm and at peace always made Mark happy. Jack grumbled a little in his sleep before his eyes slowly opened. Looking at Mark through lidded eyes and long lashes, he asked why Mark was up.

“Just got woken up by the sun, babe. Go back to sleep.”

He didn’t have to tell him twice. Looking at how content Jack was brought back memories of how Jack was when he was angry. Like during Marks first visit to Ireland.

They had decided to go out to a local theme park for a date. The first half of the day was amazing. They spent time on the roller coasters (Jack did them for Mark despite his fear), ate shitty food, and just generally enjoyed each others company. While they waited in line for the next ride, they held hands and Mark snuck small kisses whenever Jacks attention was on something else. Unfortunately, on that day, a couple of homophobic men that were a few years younger than Jack were at the theme park too. 

Jack had his back facing Mark as he read one of the signs advertising a ride. Mark put his arms around Jack and kissed his cheek, causing Jack to smile and turn his head to further the kiss. Behind them, they heard a groan of disgust. Ignoring it, they turned back to the line, hands held together. But from behind them they heard a loud voice jeering.

“If you’re gonna do that gay shit, do it where us decent folk don’t have to watch!”

Mark had gone tense, and Jack knew he’d been through a lot of bullying when he was younger, so this probably hurt him a lot.

“Faggots!” 

Jack growled angrily and turned to face the men. There were three of them.

“Shut the fuck up! We have as much right to be here as you do!”

“You’re a freak who needs to be put down!”

“Im giving you one more chance to shut the fuck up before I break your nose.” Jack warned stiffly, taking in how still Mark had gone.

“You’re a pansy! You can’t do anything to us!”

Jack had had enough. He rounded on the man doing most of the talking, pulled his arm back and swung. There was a sickening crunch and a small crowd forming around them as blood poured from his nose. The man grabbed at his nose, groaning as another man came to take his place.

“What the hell, you faggot?!”

The man tried to get Jack, but due to Jacks background with four siblings, he was faster at dodging a hit. The man missed and Jack grabbed his arm and flung him to the ground. The final man looked frightened, grabbing his friends up from the ground and running as security got closer. 

They ended up getting kicked out for fighting, and even though Jacks adrenaline was still pumping from the fight, Mark took his hand.

“Why did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“...Stop them.”

Jack looked at Mark sternly.

“Because they’re wrong. Being gay doesn’t make you a freak, it doesn’t make you weak, and it doesn’t make you uncivilized. Those guys were arseholes, and they needed to be taught a lesson. Besides, I could see how uncomfortable they were making you.”

Mark smiled and thanked Jack with a kiss.

“You know me well. Nobody else can ever tell.”

“Well, as long as you want me, I’ll always be there to make you feel better.”

“I don’t ever want you gone.”

Mark was brought back to the present by his phone beeping, a text from Jacks mother telling them that she had made everyone breakfast and to wake Jack up so he would eat. He obeyed, waking Jack up. Jack, appeased by the thoughts of breakfast, trudged from the cabin in his pajamas after Mark promised to meet him there in a few minutes. As soon as Jack was gone, Mark grabbed his pad of paper and wrote down a quick note, leaving it on their pillows for Jack to find before leaving the cabin.

Later that day, Jack would smile as he read the note, and then stuff it into his bag with the others.

‘Reason 11: You’re strong when I can’t be.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Olivia_Ivy for the prompt, and pointing out that I did not make it clear that prompts can be posted here as well as tumblr if you need to. Also, I was thinking of turning this into a series. Like, adding a story about their wedding, maybe about their eventual adopted children, them in their old age. What do you guys think? Would you read it? Tell me in the comments!


	13. Reason 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reason 12: You're my everything.

Today was their last day in Ireland. Jack was filming a tiny vlog to put up on the channel. He’d woken Mark up early this morning so everybody could see how adorably rumpled he was in the morning, shown everybody what the place looked like again, and talked about how it felt to be back in Ireland, even if only for a few days. After he finished filming, he went back to their cabin to properly wake Mark up. The half korean was on his back with Jacks pillow bunched up in his arms. 

Jack slid back onto the bed, tugging his pillow out and placing himself in its spot. Mark blearily peeked out of one eye, gave a soft content hum, and snuggled him closer. Jack smiled and buried his face into the broadness of Marks chest, taking in the familiar smell of home. 

Ireland used to be Jacks home. His family was here, his friends were here, his entire life was here. But then he met Mark. And Mark became his family, his best friend, and his entire life. Jack hated when Mark had to leave or when Jack had to go somewhere. It left him feeling empty. Days like today, when they could just snuggle under warm blankets and sleep in each others arms? They were the best days. 

Jack fell asleep again not too long after. It was almost two hours later when they were woken up. A weight suddenly crashed into Jacks chest, knocking the wind out of him and shocking him awake. His eyes shot open to see his niece, Ava, on top of him. She grinned with her two front teeth missing and giggled.

“Hi Uncle Sean! Aunt Emma told me to wake you up! Hi Uncle Mark!” 

Jack wrapped his arms around Ava, pulling her into a hug. She giggled and tried to escape, but Jack held her close.

“Little Miss Ava, was that very nice?” He teased.

“Uncle Jack! Its Aunt Emma fault! She told me to!” She shrieked, lisping her words even as she laughed.

Jack gave her a tiny peck on the cheek.

“I know. Tell Aunt Emma that Uncle Jack will get her back for this. “

“Tell her Uncle Mark will too.” Mark groaned, rubbing at his eyes.

Jack and Mark had been together for so long, all of Jacks nephews and his niece called him Uncle Mark. It was adorable to Jack.

He sighed and made his way out of bed, shaking Mark to wake him up some more on the way.

“If we don’t wake up now, they’ll send the others. I’m not trying to get bombarded with 6 little boys. Come on, love.”

Mark huffed as he tugged on his glasses but still got up. 

“I can’t wait until we’re in our real room where no nieces or nephews can give us heart attacks to wake us up.”

Jack smirked as he tugged on a pair of jeans. He grabbed one of Marks hoodies and tossed it on over his pajama shirt, not really caring.

“Last day. Meet me over there.”

Jack left Mark to get dressed while he headed to the main cabin. All his siblings were crowded in with their children. Ava was laying her head on Amelia’s shoulder, and all the boys were yelling and laughing. He had six nephews; two from Aiden, Two from Seamus, one from Amelia, and one from Emma. Colin, Thomas, and Keevan were his loudest nephews, shouting to be heard over anything else. David, Ronan were quieter, and Peter rarely spoke.

As Jack walked in, the noise picked up and three of the boys shouted in unison,

“Uncle Jack!”

Jack grinned at the boys.

“Hi!”

He felt a tug on his leg and three year old Peter spoke softly.

“Uncle Jack, wheres Uncle Mark?”

Mark was Petes favorite. Jack picked him up, placing him on his hip.

“Uncle Mark is gonna be here in just a minute, Petey.”

As soon as he finished talking, the door came open and Mark walked in. Peter smiled and held his arms out for Mark to take him. Mark complied.

“Hey buddy! Did you miss me?”

“Yeah. Missed you lots, Uncle Mark.”

“I missed you too buddy.”

Jack smiled, glad that his family had so seamlessly taken Mark into it. 

“Uncle Jack! Will you play a game with us?” Keevan begged, lower lip pouting out.

“I’m sorry, Kee, we have to start packing soon. Maybe next time, okay?”

As the kids scattered around the property, Mark and Jack made promises to come back soon. Ava started tearing up but got excited at the prospect of being a flower girl. It wasn’t until later that night that they headed out to the airport. Jack laid his head on Marks shoulder as they waited, content.

“I don’t regret coming to America, you know. I know that I hate leaving Ireland, but I will never regret going to be with you. “

Mark looked over at Jack, eyebrow raised.

“What brought that up?”

“...I was thinking this morning. Ireland used to be home. My family, and my friend were here. My life was here. But when we got together, you became all those things. Wherever you are is where home is too.”

As Jacks eyes slid shut and he began snoring lightly, Mark kissed him gently on the forehead. Mark felt the same way as Jack. Jack was his everything and Mark would never regret asking him to live with him in the United States. Mark tugged his pad of paper from his pocket and a pen, quickly writing down a note and sliding it into Jacks pocket. The announcement that they were boarding came on and Mark gently shook his fiance awake. 

They were about half to the boarding platform when Jack ended up with his hands in his pockets. Mark watched him pull out the note, read it, and smile. Jack gave him a quick kiss and knew he would never regret anything about his life with Jack. 

(Reason 12: You’re my everything.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, due to positive response, there WILL be a series following the completion of this. It will go through their lives together. If you want a story written about any certain thing (i.e. wedding, adopting kids, old age), leave a comment and I'll get to it. Otherwise, they'll just be whatever I can think of. Thanks!


	14. Reason 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reason 13: You understand me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I know I haven't posted in a week, and that this is a little short, but with the announcement today, I needed something to take my mind off it. For anyone who hasn't heard, Daniel Kyre of Cyndago passed away on the 18th of September due to suicide. I want to take this opportunity to tell you all that you're never alone, and there will always be someone to talk to. 
> 
> National Suicide Prevention Hotline: 1(800) 273-8255
> 
> Rest in Peace, Daniel. We'll never forget you.

They were finally home. After sleeping most of the day due to jetlag, Jack was finally able to wake up and not feel dead on his feet. He had pulled Sammy into their bed last night, missing her after being gone from her for so long. She was snuggled and content at their feet, tiny puppy snores being heard every so often. Jack nudged her with his toe and her eyes peeled open, seeking out who disturbed her. Jack smiled at her and wiggled her fingers at her. She scrambled up and stumbled over, licking happily at his hand.

“Come on, Sammy.” He called gently as he slid out of bed, making sure not to disturb Mark.

He took her to the backyard and they ended up playing around out there for a little over an hour. When he came back in, he could hear the sounds of Mark recording. He went to the kitchen and made a quick breakfast of toast and eggs. By the time he was finished, he could hear Mark yelling in rage at whatever game he was playing. 

He walked down the hall with Sammy running through his legs, before opening the office door enough to peek in. Mark was sitting with his hands tangled in his hair, headphones pushed away, and game paused. He looked frustrated, but Jack couldn’t tell what game he was playing.

Before he was able to slip away, Sammy yipped and ran in, jumping up at Marks legs. Mark picked her up and buried his face in her fur as she licked him.

“Everything okay? Are we going to need to buy more controllers?” Jack asked, only half-joking.

Mark took a second before peering up over Sammy with an abashed smiled playing on his lips.

“No. Sorry. I’m just really frustrated with this stupid level.”

Jack walked in and sat on the arm of Marks chair.

“Thats okay. What are you playing?”

 

“Its just this stupid horror game, and I can’t get past one of the characters. Its not a big deal. What have you two been doing while I’ve been yelling my head off?”

“We went outside and then I made some breakfast. I have to record, but I wanted to play with Sammy for a bit first since we just got home.”

Mark smiled and gave Sammy a kiss on the top of her head.

“I missed her in Ireland.”

“I missed her, too.”

They sat for a while in the office, playing games and enjoying being home. They didn’t end up recording much, just a few bits here and there. Mark watched as Jack laughed and smiled, happy that he was the one to make him that way. He wasn’t sure anyone would ever understand him the way Jack did.

Jack knew how to make him laugh, smile, calm down, or get excited. Jack knew he had Mark wrapped around his finger, but it was okay because he was wrapped around Marks. 

Later in the day, when the sun had gone down and the air had turned crisp, Mark and Jack were sitting outside, getting used to being home. Jack snuggled into Marks side as he watched Sammy run around the yard, sniffing every little thing. Mark pressed a small kiss to the side of Jacks head and slid a note into his hand. 

Jack held it tightly, not yet looking at it. They were outside for a long time. Jack stared up at the few stars they could see, however faintly. It wasn’t like this back in Ireland. The stars were bright, and everything was green and healthy. In LA, the air was thick with smog, and the stars were a rare sight. 

And Jack wouldn’t give it up for the world.

He sighed in content and finally looked down at the note in his hand.

‘Reason 13: You understand me.’

Jack smiled and gave Mark a small kiss before leaning back into his side. He was happy. He would always be happy as long as Mark was around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want to include that I had received a prompt where either Mark or Jack would be hurt or in a coma for a few days, and the first thing they'd see would be each other. Unfortunately, in light of recent events, I feel that this may not be the best thing to do, so I'm sorry, but I can no longer accept that prompt. If the writer of the prompt would like to submit a new prompt in its place, I will get on that as soon as possible. Again, Im sorry, but I feel like it would be inappropriate at this point in time. Thank you for understanding.


	15. Reason 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reason 14: You get so into the things you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I may have been listening to www.Rainymood.com the entire time I wrote this. Oops. I remember from one of his videos that Jack said that he loved thunderstorms, so I took that and rolled with it. Tell me what you think.

On the morning of day fourteen, Jack was woken by rain pounding on the roof and Sammy, who was afraid of storms, whining and shaking. Jack had always loved storms. Not just regular rain storms, but thunderstorms. He loved to watch the sky light up in purple-white hues. 

Carefully sliding out of bed, making sure he didn’t wake Mark, Jack made his way to the window. The sky was dark and the rain was heavy. Their backyard was muddy and puddles littered his view. As he watched, a flash of color burst through the darkness, followed by a crack of thunder. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sammy burrow into the blankets. 

He slipped out of the room, with a goal in mind. He made a cup of coffee, then made his way to their back door. Stepping out onto their porch, thankful for the overhead protection, he watched the torrents of rain hit the ground. He sat up against the house, the steam of the coffee clouding is view. He could have been out there for seconds or hours. He was mesmerized. 

Once his coffee was gone, he absently noted the chill he felt, but he didn’t want to get up or he’d miss the rain. He wrapped his arms around himself to stay warm, and continued watching with rapt fascination. 

The sky got lighter as the sun tried to break through, and the rain slowed. Jack, realizing how tired he was, laid on his back on the porch to watch the rain taper off. Within minutes, he had fallen asleep. 

When Mark woke up, he was alone and Sammy was laying with her head buried in the blankets. Jacks side of the bed was cold, telling Mark that he had been absent for a few hours. Sitting up and rubbing at his eyes, Mark looked out the window. It wasn’t raining, but the sky was grey enough to tell him that it had been earlier. He made his way out of bed, making sure to grab a blanket and a towel. When there was a thunderstorm, Jack would get lost in his head and forget to take care of himself. This occurred more often than Jack would ever admit.

Taking a peek onto the back porch told Mark all he needed to know. 

Jack was curled into himself and shaking slightly. Snores escaped him every so often, and a coffee cup laid a few feet from Jack. Shaking his head fondly, Mark Put the towel over Jack, and then the blanket. He picked him up, and Jack grumbled a little before resting head on Marks chest. Jack was sure to get another cold after this. He carried Jack up to their bedroom and laid him on the bed before stripping the cold, slightly damp clothes off of him, leaving him in only boxers. Mark dug around in his drawers for a minute before he found his biggest, thickest hoodie. When Mark put it on Jack, it went down to his thighs.

Mark pulled their thick comforter onto Jack, who instinctively snuggled into the warmth. Seeing his fiancee warm and comfortable, Mark took the opportunity to grab his notepad and pen. He jotted down the note and laid it next to Jack before leaving the room to grab the coffee cup that had been left of the porch. 

(Reason 14: You get so into the things you love.)

Later in the day, Jack had walked into their office to find Mark. He looked miserable. His nose was red, his eyes were tired, and he was shaking.

“...Im sick again.” Jack pouted.

Mark rolled his eye fondly at the man.

“You were the one who decided to go watch the thunderstorm at ass o’clock in the morning, Babe. You always get sick afterwards. And today, you fell asleep out there.”

Jack frowned.

“I only wanted to watch the lightning. I hate being sick.”

“I know you do, Jack. Thats why, if you’re going to go outside at Ass AM, you should at least take a blanket.”

Jack sniffled pitifully, rubbing at his nose.

“Will you come lay with me? Im tired and achy.”

Mark always laid with Jack whenever he felt unwell. Jack claimed it helped him get better faster. 

Jack held out his hand as an invitation and Mark stood up and took it.

“Lead the way, Sniffles.”

Jack groaned grumpily, rubbing at his nose again.

“Shush, you big goofy bastard.”

So Jack led them to the bed, and Mark pulled Jack into his arms, wrapping the comforter around them snuggly. Jack buried his face into Marks shoulder, and Mark kissed the top of his head before they both drifted off to sleep.


	16. Reason 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reason 15: I can't imagine my life with out you.

When Jack woke up on the last day, he opened his eyes to find Mark watching him.

Jack smiled sleepily, rubbing at his eyes.

“Good morning, babe.” 

Sammy wiggled trying to gain their attention now that they were awake. Jack smiled and pulled her up, laying her on his chest and scratching behind her ears. Mark draped his arm over Jack, coming closer and laying his head on Jack, next to Sammy. Jack grinned.

“Are you a dog now too?”

“I was always a dog, didn’t you know? “ Mark teased.

They laid in bed for a while, content with their small family. All he needed right now was Mark and Sammy. Maybe later in life, they’d try to adopt or use a surrogate, but for now, he was happy. 

A few hours later, Jack had decided to get some work done. He had just finished filming a video of him reading comments when Mark walked in. 

“Hey, what are you doing right now?”

Jack raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

“I just finished filming a comments video. Why?”

Mark grinned and Jacks heart skipped a beat. 

“Come with me. Its a surprise!” Mark held his hand out.

Jack grabbed it and let Mark lead him to the car, and from there to a park. It was already starting to get dark out and the park was mostly deserted.

“Mark? What are we doing here?” Jack asked, confused as to why they were in an empty park.

“We’re gonna have a picnic and watch the stars!” Mark said excitedly from the trunk where he pulled out a large picnic basket and a fluffy blanket. 

Jack helped him carry the supplies to exactly where he wanted, and they laid the blanket down before sitting. Mark had made all of Jacks favorite food.

“How long have you been planning this?” Jack asked after they had eaten. 

“...Since the beginning. Its day fifteen. That means today is the last day.”

Jack smiled and gave Mark a gentle kiss.

“I know. I love you.”

“I love you, too. More than my life. Look, the stars are coming out!”

They both looked up to the sky.There were a few stars visible, and Mark watched with rapt attention. He loved the stars, and space. Jack watched as Mark absently smiled at the sky.

“Jack...you’re my entire world. Without you, I’d be lonely, lost, and miserable. I don’t know how I did it before you. I don’t think I’d be the same if I ever lost you. I can’t wait until we get married because if I’d be destroyed if you ever left. Even now, when you go out for the day, I get so lonely. Reason 15 isn’t written down anywhere. For reason 15, I want you to hear it from me. So, Reason 15: ...I can’t imagine my life without you. And I never want to.”

Jack had tears in his eyes and the biggest smile Mark had ever seen. He always wanted to make Jack smile that way. 

“Mark, I wouldn’t be who I am without you. You’re my best friend and we’ll never part. I love you so much.”

Jack jumped on Mark, who held him until he was calm again. They laid next to each other, watching the stars light the sky. They revolved around each other, their entire lives depended on the other. Even when they fought, even when nothing else in the world was going right, they could count on the other to be their crutch. When Jack was young, his mother always told him that love wouldn’t fix all his problems. And she was right. But he never faced those problems alone.

Mark would always be by his side, and Jack would never again wonder why Mark loved him. 

He had 15 reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its over! What did you guys think? Did you like the ending, did it suck? Also, the series will start soon! I'm going to write the wedding fic first and we'll go from there, so stick around, guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr http:/herblorelife.tumblr.com/


End file.
